White Horse
by Videra r'mais Utahella
Summary: Sesungguhnya Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis biasa. Seperti gadis yang lainnya, Ia ingin kisah cintanya dengan pangeran impiannya berakhir 'happy ending'. "Seharusnya kau t-tidak melakukan ini di belakangku S-Sasuke-kun.. Aku ini hanya perempuan, aku sama seperti yang lain! TAK MAU DIKHIANATI.." Bad summary. SONGFIC SasuHina. Oneshoot. Mind to R&R, minna?


Ia hanya dapat tersenyum pahit mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan olehnya. Oleh orang yang dicintainya. Mata lavendernya menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Matanya sembab karena terlalu lama menangis, rambutnya tidak terlihat rapi seperti biasanya, wajahnya jelas terlihat semerawut. Hebat, Hyuuga Hinata sudah dibuat sekacau seperti ini. Yaah.. walaupun Ia tidak heran siapa yang membuatnya kacau yaitu.. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang menghianati perasaannya.

.

.

.

Fic White Horse © Videra r'mais Utahella

Song © Taylor Swift

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

(Author hanya pinjam characternya buat nulis fic ini. Yah.. paling ada yang diembat dikit. *lirik character laki-laki* #dilempar spidol bekas ama MK)

Rated : T

Warning : AU, Gaje, Bad typos, OOC, dan sekutunya.

Happy Reading minna! ^^

.

.

* * *

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angle comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

* * *

**_Flashback On_**

Hinata menatap jam tangan yang masih setia melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 1 lewat 30 menit. Ia menatap jalan raya di depannya melihat apakah kendaraan milik kekasihnya tersebut telah melintas. Tumben sekali seorang Uchiha terlambat 15 menit..?

' Kami-sama.. apa jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun..' kemudian Ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Dan tidak lama kemudian sebuah Jaguar hitam berhenti di depannya dan mengeluarkan sosok pemuda dengan model rambut ehm.. chicken butt. Hinata pun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat kekasihnya datang dengan selamat.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin tau kenapa Sasuke terlambat tapi, Ia mengerti kalau sepertinya kekasihnya itu tadi sedang sibuk dengan kuliah dan keluarganya yang notabene pemilik perusahaan terbesar seantreo Konoha. "Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun." Katanya memaklumi.

"Kau yang memang yang terbaik, Hime" tanpa bisa dihindari Hinata blushing karenanya. Ia menunduk pelan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat-buah kesukaan kekasihnya itu-. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan lembut. Tidak lupa senyum yang membuat Hinata makin terpesona melihatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa senang sangat senang mempunyai kekasih seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly belived in you_

* * *

Dan sudah berulang kali Sasuke terlambat saat mereka ingin pergi bersama. Bahkan tadi Sasuke terlambat sampai setengah jam. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, Hinata hanya diam ketika Sasuke meminta maaf kepadanya sampai sekarang. Ia hanya memandangi jalanan yang mereka lewati tanpa megalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke. Ia merasa kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang serius membawa Jaguarnya agar sampai tujuan.

"Hime.."

Tanpa melihat Sasuke Hinata hanya bergumam, "Hm?"

"Kau kenapa, Hime?" tanya Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik Hinata. "Daritadi hanya diam saja." tambahnya.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya sekarang Ia harus bertanya kenapa Sasuke selalu terlambat, "Sasuke-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Ke-kenapa kau selalu terlambat akhir-akhir i-ini?" kali ini Hinata mulai menatap Sasuke. "Ada a-apa?" Sedangkan kekasihnya tersebut menaikkan alisnya sebelah setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas yang kali ini dari Sasuke.

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau diam saja, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam menuggu jawaban dari Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan perusahaan Tou-san. Maaf kalau membuatmu lama menuggu, Hime." jawabnya "Mau kan' memaafkanku?" tambahnya.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kau tidak bilang se-sebelumnya?" sepertinya mereka daritadi mereka hanya saling melempar pertanyaan.

"Kupikir kau bisa mengerti, Hinata" ucap Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh tadi.

"Ta-tapi aku.." Ia menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan, "A-aku menghawatirkanmu, S-Sasuke-kun." aku Hinata dengan suara parau. Sepertinya Ia siap menumpahkan air mata kapanpun. Termasuk sekarang.

Lampu lalu lintas memancarkan warna merah. Sasukepun mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat raut wajah kekasihnya. Mendapati Hinata menunjukkan kalau Ia ingin menangis, Sasuke langsung berusaha menenangkan dengan caranya yaitu, menarik kepala Hinata dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Terima Kasih, Hinata" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke-kun.."

* * *

_Holding on the days drug on stupid girl_

_I Should have known_

_I Should have known_

* * *

Hinata hanya dapat menunduk lesu mendapati orang-orang disekelilingnya tengah menjadikan dirinya sebagai bahan omongan. Tepatnya, bahan cemohan.

"Cih.. apa-apaan dia? Apa dia pikir kalau dia pantas untuk Sasuke-kun?"

"Benar-benar percaya diri."

"Gadis aneh!"

"Kurasa Sasuke sedang mabuk manjadikannya pacar."

Hinata terhenyak merasakan kalau Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata sedikit terbuka lebar, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Sasuke-kun.." bisiknya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Hime" ucap Sasuke tenang. Hinatapun hanya mengangguk. Walaupun Ia memang merasa kalau dirinya tidak pantas untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi, mengingat cara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sangat aneh memang, tapi dirinya tidak curiga sama sekali dan menerimanya. Gadis bodoh. Dan Hinata mulai mempertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Apa benar aku pantas untukmu Sasuke-kun?'

* * *

_I'm not your princess, this ain't fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep on her feet, lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

* * *

Hinata yang mendapat e-mail dari kekasihnya untuk pulang bersama melangkahkan kakinya dari kelas menuju taman kampusnya untuk bertemu Sasuke. Sedaritadi di kelas hanya berisik oleh Karin yang membicarakannya yang katanya tidak pantas untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam tidak menanggapi omongan yang seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin dengar dari Sasuke apa Ia pantas untuknya atau tidak.

Tapi, ada yang membuatnya lebih heran dengan omongan Karin adalah "Kupikir dia hanya pemipi besar yang dia pikir Sasuke mencintainya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tidak pantas bersanding dengannya! Sakura yang menurutku lebih cantik dan pintar darinya saja ditolak Sasuke.." dan Ia tidak ingat lagi setelah itu karena pikirannya sudah melayang tentang sahabatnya yang disebut-sebut barusan, Haruno Sakura. Apa benar Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan ditolak? Kenapa Sakura tidak pernah cerita tentang itu? Ah, benar juga. Ia juga yang salah. Dan dirinya berpikir kalau memang tidak seharusnya menerima perasaan Sasuke, menerima perlakuan istimewa dari Sasuke layaknya putri, dan.. sudahlah.

Secara otomatis kakinya berhenti saat sampai di taman kampus, matanya hanya terfokus ke satu titik, nafasnya terhenti sejenak dan.. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sangat sesak. Yang dapat Ia rasakan hanya matanya terasa perih melihat Sasuke tengah bersama.. Sakura. Mereka tertawa bersama. Dan sesekali Sasuke mencubit hidung Sakura dengan gemas. Sepertinya mereka tidak merasakan kehadiran Hinata yang hanya berdiri menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Sa-suke-kun.." gumam Hinata yang sukses membuat pemilik nama tersebut menoleh padanya. Begitu juga gadis berambut pink disampingnya. Mereka terbelalak melihat Hinata yang sudah terisak di depannya. Tanpa lama-lama lagi, Hinata langsung berlari dari sana. Hatinya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sakit.

"Hinata!" kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tidak menggubris panggilan Sasuke. Ia terus berlari menjauh.

'Mereka benar, a-aku tidak pantas untuk Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya membuatnya susah. Aku bahkan ti-tidak bisa membuat Sasuke-kun bahagia seperti itu. Aku hanya dibuat kecewa.'

* * *

_Baby, I was naive got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know.._

* * *

Ia salah telah lama tertarik ke dalam mata Onyx yang memikat itu. Sampai Ia tidak sadar bahwa Ia tidak punya kesempatan berada di hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke waktu itu. Onyx itu menatapnya lekat seolah ingin menarik Hinata jatuh kedalamnya. Hinata yang terkejut hanya dapat diam sebelum akhirnya usaha Sasuke untuk mendapatkannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." Dan itu berhasil. Dalam waktu hitungan hari Hinata mulai tenggelam dalam pesona sang Uchiha.

Ia salah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai cinta pertamanya dan bermimpi banyak dengan pengeran berkuda putih itu.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

"A-aku bermimpi kalau aku menggunakan gaun p-putih di altar.."

"Apa aku menggunakan tuxedo putih?"

"Ya. Kau sangat ta-tampan."

Cerita di mimpi yang selalu berakhir dengan kata 'Happy endings' hanya dapat menjadi mimpi manis baginya. Sekarang Ia tahu seperti apa akhirnya.. Menyakitkan.

* * *

_I'm not your princess, this ain't fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep on her feet, lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

* * *

Dan Hinata sadar, kalau Ia bukan putri yang dijemput oleh pangeran berkuda putih itu.

Ia bukan putri yang harus diperlakukan dengan sangat baik oleh pangeran itu.

Ia bukan putri yang selama ini pangeran itu cari.

Dan Ia menyesal mengetahui kalau pangeran itu hanya datang kepadanya hanya untuk membuatnya kecewa.

Ia tidak akan memberi pangeran itu kesempatan lagi.

* * *

_And then you're on your kness_

_Beging for forgiveness, beging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but, I'm so sorry_

_That I'm not your princess, this ain't fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday_

_Who might actually treat me well_

_This is the big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview miror disappering now_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To catch me now_

* * *

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata setelah kejadian itu. Ia menahan tangan Hinata agar gadis bersurai Indigo itu tidak lari lagi darinya. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku salah." Ucap sasuke menyesal. Kini Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Hinata. "Kumohon.. Maafkan aku."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Tidak.. kau ti-tidak salah." Katanya Hinata sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan "A-aku yang salah. Mereka benar, aku tidak pantas untukmu S-sasuke-kun."

"Tidak, Hinata. Itu tidak benar." Sanggah Sasuke cepat. "Kau yang terbaik untukku."

Hinata hanya diam.

"Maka dari itu, maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke setelah Hinata tidak berniat mengeluarkan suara. "Kembali padaku, Hime. Kumohon.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan kembali untuk seorang peghianat sepertimu, Sasuke-kun. Karena aku pasti akan mencari orang yang akan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Hinata mulai merasa matanya perih-lagi-, "Maka jangan pernah memohon lagi padaku!"

"Hinata, aku menyesal.."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, Sasuke-kun!?" kali ini Hinata mulai mengeluarkan emosinya, "Kenapa kau mengkhianati orang yang bagimu dialah yang terbaik untukmu!?"

"Hinata aku..."

"Seharusnya k-kau tidak melakukan i-itu dibelakangku, Sasuke-kun!" kata Hinata dengan suara naik satu oktaf yang membuat orang disekitar mereka menarik perhatian mereka ke arah Hinata yang sudah meneteskan air mata kecewa. "Aku ini hanya perempuan biasa, a-aku sama dengan yang lain! AKU TIDAK MAU DIKHIANATI!" setelah puas menumpahkan emosi di depan Sasuke, Hinata menarik paksa tangannya dan mengambil langkah lebar untuk pergi dari sana.

**_Flashback Off_**

Hinata menatap handphonenya yang berdering di tangannya. Dan dilayar tertera nama penelpon 'Sasuke-kun'. Ragu, dan akhirnya Ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Hinata.."

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Uchiha-san?"

Mendengarnya Sasuke tertegun sejenak, suaranya terdengar ragu "Do you love me? "

Tanpa ragu Hinata menjawab "Ya."

Sasuke tersenyum disebrang sana "You give me a chance?"

"No." Dan dalam satu hentakan Hinata menekan tombol merah di handphonenya. Air mata pun kembali membasahi pipinya.

* * *

_Oh, Try catch me now_

_It's too late_

_To catch me now.._

* * *

.FIN.

.

.

.

A/N : Huuuft.. selesai juga. Dan aku mohon maaf kepada Sasu dan Saku Lovers. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan mereka. Apalagi, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku juga Fans banget malah. Maafkan akuu! (T-T)v karena entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Songfic ini memang cocoknya untuk pairing ini. Dan jadilah fanfic gaje pertamaku ini. Mohon masukkanya ya, minna-san! Jadi bagaimana? Apakah anda berminat untuk sekedar me-Review fic ini? Saya menunggu komentar para readers sekalian, lho!

Thank you for read my first story!

And.. Revieeew. *ngarep banget*

Jaa~, Minna! ^^/

Sign,

Videra r'mais Utahella


End file.
